Love is silent
by Nearisdasmarts
Summary: Ladybug is being pursued by someone who isn't Hawkmoth. After a bad accident, Chat learns more about Ladybug and helps defend his partner from the arising danger. Who falls for who in this gory adventurous love story? M for violence, smut, and all the feels..
1. Blood

The jump suited man lifted the tool in his hand. "I CAN FIX ANYTHING! MAWHAHAHA"  
Chat chuckled. "Too bad you can't fix your idiocy." Ladybug stepped up besides Chat. "Or yours."

Chat hissed at the salty comeback. "Let's put this handyman in his place." "Lucky Charm!"

She caught what turned out to be a pistol. This was new, she'd never seen her powers create anything violent or that would harm anyone. Her heart pumped with the sudden appearance of the weapon. She knew something was wrong. She wedged the weapon in her small sack hoping Chat didn't see. She looked back over to see Chat had the grown man straddled. "Now ladybug!" She smiled off her weird thoughts and broke the glasses on the possessed mechanics head. Out came the akuma, but to both their surprise, the butterfly had a chipped wing. No wonder he was so weak. "By by butterfly" Somehow the wing was healed when released as a beautiful white butterfly. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She tossed the previously hidden pistol in the air. The wave covered her area then spread out towards the town. Ladybugs Miraculous beeped. She smiled at Chat. "Well I guess I shou-" She was cut off instantly with the sound both of them wish they never knew. The sound of flesh tearing.

Ladybug collapsed. The over sized arrow pierced in her back, the blood overwhelmed Chat Noir. "LADYBUG! " He swooped up ladybug bridal style and looked around for the culprit. Who would try to hurt the town hero? Chat's head was a hazed mess, he couldn't even figure out what to do. The beep from ladybugs miraculous brought Chat back to his senses. His breathing calmed and he focused on his mission. Get Ladybug somewhere safe before her powers wore off. Where could he go that she'd be safe and private? Chat sighed, his mansion would be the only reasonable place. It's not like he knew where she lived. He gently began heading toward his house.  
Chat laid her head down on his bed. originally he had planned to put her on a guest bed, but she was bleeding out and needed help as soon as he could get her down. He ran and grabbed the first aid kit from his personal restroom. When he remodeled his room he decided a few new features where necessary, especially with him obtaining injuries as Chat. He sat on the side of the bed next to ladybug and started with the big stuff. Her last beep let out a tone. She had exactly one minute. He decided to wait so it'd be easier to access her wound. He also decided it'd be easier without the mask all up in his face. "Plagg, Claws in." He transformed and quickly after so did Ladybug. Adrian took in a sharp breath. Marienette lay there, pale face and a very slight blue tint to her lips. He wasn't shocked at who it was really, it was the fact he didn't realize it sooner. The eyes that made his heart skip a beat, the freckles that made his words stumble. The unique natural blueish black hair. It baffled him how oblivious he was. He shook it off and continued, his only priority was saving her life. He log rolled her into a recovery position and began by pouring saline the clean up the wound. The liquid ran onto his bed, surly staining it with her deep red blood. He ran his fingers down her spine and check for any cervical injuries. She seemed ok, just the inch and a half stab wound. He peeled the backing off the sterile gauze and wrapped multiple times around her lower back. "I'm sorry." He lifted her shirt and wrapped another round of gauze to her weakened body. He rolled her back over and put a heated blanket over her. Adrian realized it wasn't just ladybug that could tug at his heart. He leaned down and kissed the back of marinette's hand. "My lady." He tucked some towels under her so she wouldn't sleep in the moisture and left her to rest.


	2. Feeling

**Hello! So normally I post an A.N for my first chapter but I totally blew that off yesterday when I posted and didn't get a chance to go back to edit one in. So here's for that. Chapter 1 wasn't much and it drives right into the plot.  
Previously I had already written a whole One- Shot fic with these two, but as I was browsing a couple days ago I found a story that was just to similar and decided it'd be best not to post what I had wrote. So now I'll just write something completely different and hopefully none of you've read before. I do plan to keep this an updated story so keep checking up. :)**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette woke up slowly. Her body was heavy and so looked around as much as her body would allow. All she could gather was she was in an overly spacious room and she felt like shit. She couldn't even remember what got her here. A door opened and she would've screamed if she had the energy. Until she saw who walked through the door. Adrian. He looked worried as he carry a tray towards her. She didn't even have a moment to comprehend.  
"Hey, you're finally awake. I'm sorry I know this looks scary, but I found you laying on the road and you had a really bad injury to your back. I brought you here.." Her memories came back at once. The Jumpsuit guy, the weird akuma, saying bye to chat and the sudden, horrible pain before falling unconscious. "Oh my god.." She muttered out. Adrian shot her a reassuring look. "I brought you some breakfast, you've been out since yesterday afternoon." Marinette shook her head and let a tear escape. "I was with someone.. someone I really trust.. I can't believe he just left me in the road… what the fuck.."  
Adrian felt like he had just been hit by a bus. "I'm sure they had a reason, marinette, please eat you need protein." She let more tears fall. "Adrian.. I can't sit up." He helped her sit up and put a pillow behind her back, avoiding where she was hurt. "What happened, why would you save me?" Adrian sighed. I found you unconscious with a arrow deep in your back. Luckily, I've taken medical classes and knew how to help so I brought you back here." Marinette raised a hand in protest. "I called your parents, don't worry. They're relieved I'm letting you stay here then them take you to a big expensive hospital." Yup, marinette thought, that sounded like her parents. She couldn't stand it, her hands flung around Adrian and she began crying. "I'm sorry you picked me up I'm a mess thank you I'm so sorry I can't believe he just left me alone. He doesn't care at all and to think I was falling for that douche bag. I'm just. i'm so sorry." Marinette cried hard. Adrian wish he could tell her the truth, Chat had been there the whole time. He DID love her and DID care. Her pet the back of her head and let his hands run through her silky dark hair. "Shhh. It'll be okay I promise… I have a bath set up for you." He looked at her with so much care. "Take a nice bath and then i'll help you re bandage up, okay?" Marinette's body instantly responded by skipping heart beats and her stomach flipping. She nodded and he headed out the door. She slowly got undressed and headed to the bath. Aside from the agonizing pain and almost inability to walk, this was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Marinette had come out of the restroom, smelling of luxurious lavender and wearing the obviously brand new clothing he must of bought as soon as he fixed her up. She blushed at the gorgeous silk underwear he supplied her, along with the matching bra. She wouldn't expect much considering the boy lived with his father, but damn, this was nice. She sat on the bed and called adrian in. He had two packages of gauze and more saline. Adrian sat next to her and she peeled off the T shirt. Adrians face turned a bright red at the sight of the bra he choose. Mostly he couldn't believe she fit in the randomly sized bra. He wrapped the gauze and helped her put the shirt back on. "I can get you some pain medicine." Marinette looked at him and pushed a smile. "It's okay, the pain makes me stronger." Adrian felt like he was drooling. This girl made his heart ache. "I uh. Er, Uh…. " Silence. "I'm sorry my words aren't working right now" Marinette chuckled. I understand that so well. They shared an awkward laugh while simultaneously turning shades of pink. Adrian looked over at the pile of dirty clothes still at her bedside. He shot her a smirk. "I can wash these." Marinette could die. If he saw her regular underwear, a very appropriate ladybug print bra and matching granny panties, she would die. Before she could protest, he swooped up the messy pile. As he was heading for the door, a loud thud echoed throughout the room as a familiar metal arsenal fell from the pile. They both exchanged a look of utter confusion. "Geez Mariette, are you some gang leader? Getting stabbed and carrying guns." Adrian set the pile down and picked up the gun, observing is while he walked to a cabinet towards the back of the room where he pulled out a small gun lock and a drawer beneath with other weapons encased in safety devices."Don't worry, I'll lock this up for now until you leave." Marinette still couldn't understand. "Adrian, that's not mine…" Adrian looked at her and nodded. "It's okay, maybe we can use it… or uhh. ..maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir can use it for a clue or something.." Strike one. Adrian was going to blow it and he knew it.

"I'll be back up with lunch." Adrian swiftly left with the pile of clothes as the breeze left little traces of his glorious cologne in her nose.

Adrian walked in with another large tray of delicious looking food, and considering she forgot to eat the breakfast he offered she could practically jump on this. He sat next to her and watched her eat quietly. She was already feeling better and he could tell, but he didn't want her to leave. Not yet. He waited until more than half her meal was finished before he asked her his question. "So.. how are you feeling?" Marinette looked at him with a warm smile. "Better. I keep ripping the stitches though." Hearing this made his heart flinch. She was strong. She cleared her throat before talking again. "I'mma give that ass hole the talk of his life though as soon as I get out again." Adrian let out a nervous chuckle. "What are you gonna tell him?" Marinette put down her fork. "That I'm a diamond and leaving me out in the street was his loss." "Honestly… I uhh. He was really close. Recently I was thinking of ways to approach him about my feelings… I just don't understand why he would ditch me.. Did he plan for me to get hurt?.." Marinette looked down about to cry again. Adrian's hand came up under her chin and held it so he could look into her eyes. "Don't" He cut her off with a kiss that nearly pulled marinette into his lap. She stopped breathing and let her eyes flutter close. Death. She had died and this whole time had been in heaven where a angel that looked like Adrian had fallen in love with her. Her hand drew up behind his back into his hair where they both deepened the kiss. His hair was smooth and thick like Chat's. She was starting to wonder if all boys had healthier hair than her. Adrian's hand traced up her thigh onto her hip where is rested as the two continued making out. Marinette didn't have the strength to keep them both up. She let her muscles relax and they both came down onto the bed. "FUUCCK" Marinette broke the kiss as her hand flung to her back where the still existing wound was. Adrian's head cleared as the fog that was marinette broke away. What the hell was he doing.

 **A.N  
There is plenty more on the way.** ;)


	3. Discoveries

**Hey guys. So I thought I put this up on Sunday but apparently my net work is crap. I've had the story written up to here. At this point I think i'm going to read through and see where to take it. I promised smut so expect a few more chapters along the way. :)**

 **Thanks for all the follows and favorites too. I'm really surprised with how popular Miraculous has gotten. That's also super exciting with con season coming up. Cant wait to see all the lovely Chat's and Ladybugs.**

 **-**

Marinette fell rolled over on the luscious bed, cringing. The pain was sharp and sudden and really threw her off. Adrian was already off the bed looking away with his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry I don't know.." The silence fell and they both looked at each other for a moment. Neither of them would admit it, but both of them wanted that so bad. "I'm going to get some ibuprofen." Adrian was out the door and marinette was alone again. Her heart couldn't seem to calm though. He first kiss with none other than Adrian. Was he sick, why would he kiss /her/ she thought. She blushed as she recalled the light tingling feeling his lips left on hers. She wasn't being herself, she was taking Ladybugs confidence and drowning herself in it. Drowning herself in Adrian.  
Adrian sat on the kitchen counter. He knew where the pills were but didn't want to go back up there. He was letting Chat get through him but he couldn't let Marinette know. He shut his eyes and held back his emotions. He always did. Adrian grabbed the bottle of pills and headed back up to her. He had to clear some things up. He pushed the door open and walked up to Marinette who was facing the other way cuddling a pillow. "Here.. these will help." Adrian handed her a small glass of water and two little white pills. Although Marinette wasn't really hurting much anymore, she took the pills anyways. She scoffed after the pills went down. Even his tap water tasted fancy. Marinette looked at Adrian as he took in a deep breath and sighed.  
"Marinette, I need to tell you something." Marinette looked down and nodded at his words. The only thing she could think he would need to say was that she was disgusting for kissing him or something like that. There was a pause before he spoke and within the silence marinette could hear her heart breaking. "When I found you.. I found you at Ladybug.." Marinette's head snapped up. Adrian continued before Mariette could respond. "Chat was there, I promise. He was helping you and carried you here but something came up and.." Adrian let the sentence die off. He was horrible at lying. He looked up to see Marinette's eyes burning holes in him. "What do you mean you /found/ me. We were on a goddamn roof top Adrian." The wired connected in Marinette's brain. Her pupils grew as she softened her glare at Adrian. Adrian who was Chat. Adrian who had saved her. Adrian who she had kissed… She flung her arms around him nearly knocking him off the bed with the sudden force. "You idiot, Chat was the only one there." Marinette let the words come out between sobs. "I'm so sorry, You saved me and I was all upset because I thought you'd abandoned me." Adrian let out a breath of relief. He couldn't remember breathing at all after telling her. " Anything for My Lady." His breath was warm as his quiet sentence graced her earlobe. "I can't believe my biggest crush has been there all along." Marinette didn't mean to say this out loud but Adrian's response was worth her embarrassing thought. Adrian responded with an obvious smirk to his words. " Or I was in love with two of the same person."

 **Next chapter may be a little bit late considering I work until midnight every night until Friday the 12th which leads into a convention weekend. I'll try to type up a bit more in my lecturing class.  
(Yes in college they make you take horrible stupid classes like Lecture 101 where we sit and do nothing.)**


	4. Shock

**Hey guys. Fun fact, this has been ready to upload since last week but between packing and work I never actually got around to it. It's also a pretty short chapter too.. eh. I should be getting to the dirt pretty soon but life has been hectic. Con was super stress relieving and also I made friends, which means what I had for free time is already being filled in with nights out, clubs and pubs and "Dates." Not just one, but apparently a couple actual human being have shown interest in me. Agh.**

 **BUT ANYWAYS. Enough of my ranting and blabbing. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for. XD**

(3 days later)  
Adrian and Marinette where a thing. kind of. It happened mutually but it wasn't dating and it certainly wasn't worth hearing Nino and Alya nag them about it, so they kept to themselves. Marinette was better, sore, but she was a pretty fast healer. Thankfully the akumas had been quiet since her run in with whoever shot her. The part she couldn't figure out is why the miraculous stayed with her. Why the miraculous was a weapon… Her thoughts drifted the other way. 'Why adrian was so cute'... She didn't even realize she was intently staring at the back of his head, practically burning holes. Alya spoke up. "I'm pretty used to you staring at Adrian, but something's different. Girl, you look like you gonna pounce on him any second." Marinette chuckled at the irony of her pouncing on the cat. "Did something happen between you two? I mean you were both out since monday." This is what marinette wanted to avoid. Surprisingly she didn't stutter and didn't even blink at her lie. "No. I don't know. I just feel like something changed in him." Alya shrugged at the stalkerish reply. Suddenly someone in the back of the class jumped out and shouted as he frantically read the text on his phone screen. "BREAKING NEWS. AUTHORITIES SAY PARIS IS SAFE NOW AS THE WANTED CRIMINAL HAWKMOTH HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN HIS LAIR WITH MULTIPLE PUNCTURE WOUND FROM WHAT APPEARS TO BE HAND CARVED ARROWS. HIS LAIR LOOKED TO BEEN BROKEN INTO. DENVER POLICE ARE LOOKING INTO THE CASE."

Everyone in the class looked back at the boy no standing quietly. As much as all of France hated Hawkmoth, it seemed a little weird to celebrate his death, and such a gruesome one. The arrows stood out to Marinette. Whoever attacked her was not on Hawkmoths side either. Something was up and she had to find a low key way to tell Chat to be safe. Marinette couldn't read Adrians face either. She didn't know how to feel, but she half expected to see Adrian relieved the worst fights would be over. Adrian raised his hand and excused himself from class. Marinette followed. Chloe couldn't help but to mumble as Marinette walked out the door. "Those two sure pee a lot." Alya rolled her eyes. she could only figure Marinette was just snooping around. Alya smirked. Not like she could talk, so does the same thing to Ladybug for her Lady Blog. Marinette caught up to Adrian who ended up just sitting on a bench. "So kinda weird knowing the craziest criminal is dead right?" Adrian looked up at her standing before him and gestured her to sit next to him. She pulled up his hand and interlocked it with hers. "It's just weird, does it feel like something is wrong to you? I mean. Who would try to shoot you and also go for Hawkmoth. What if they're going to come back. Will you or I be safe?" Adrians voice was serious and Marinette wasn't sure how to reassure him. "We'll need to keep an eye out. No night patrols until we know it's safe." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. His stern look lightened but she could tell he was still tense. They went back to class a few minutes apart to avoice questioning and continued class till the dismissal bell. Honestly, Marinette was relieved that she wouldn't have to patrol for a while. She had a lot to do rom all the other nights she had patrolled too late and never got to do her work. It seemed kind of relaxing as well. She ate a nice dinner with her parents, took a bath and started working around 8pm. She had already blazed through most of the stuff when she heard a tapping on her thin window. "How stupid can you be?" Marinette walked up and opened the door. "What if someone saw you and tracked you here, that could put us both at risk." Chat winced. "I made sure no one did the whole way here, but i'll check again". He used his night vision and made sure no one had been watching or following. He didn't pick up a scent and no one was within viewing range. He stepped in the window and de- transformed. "Sorry my lady, everything is fine, I promise" Marinette rolled her eyes.


End file.
